msarmouryfandomcom-20200213-history
RX-93/LH ν Gundam Custom
The RX-93/LH ν Gundam Custom (aka ν Gundam Custom) is a customised version of the RX-93 v Gundam piloted by Lara Halsen. Technology & Combat Characteristics Follow the original v Gundam's design, the RX-93/LH shares many similar aspects of its structure but has been overall improved. The v Bazooka has been removed and replaced with a multi-functional weapon which can fire both standard hyper bazooka rounds or beam shots. A number of improvements have also been made to the machine's body, integrating a more elaborate psycoframe design into the main body as well as upgrading the funnel technology used by the mobile suit. Armaments *'60mm Vulcan Gun' :The 60mm vulcan gun has been a standard armament of Federation suits since the One Year War. While not very powerful and typically unable to penetrate mobile suit armour, the vulcan gun is useful in intercepting missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armoured targets such as tanks and small aircraft. *'Beam Blade Funnel' :Four smaller funnels are mounted on the ν Custom's legs, instead of firing beams the funnels emit adjustable length beam blades. Due to their smaller size they must periodically dock with the ν Custom to recharge. Each bit is equipped an experimental form of compact propulsion system, allowing them to move as in space while under the influence of Earth's gravity. *'Beam Rifle' :A powerful beam weapon normally carried in the ν Custom's right hand, the rifle is powered directly from the suit's reactor and is capable of firing at long range targets with high accuracy. :*'Beam Bayonette' ::A small beam sabre is installed under the rifle's barrel, it is used when there is no time to draw a beam sabre. *'Beam Sabre' : *'Fin Funnel II' :Enhanced version of the Fin Funnels, capable of forming fin funnel barriers which can be used for defence or restraining enemies. Like the Beam Blade Funnels the Fin Funnel IIs can operate in gravity due to an experimental system propultion system installed on board each one. Furthermore, the fin funnels can also be used to amplify the ν Custom's beam attacks from its Multi Hyper Launcher or Hyper Mega Rifle but requires an initial charge up. *'Hyper Mega Rifle' :An optional heavy weapon, the rifle was taken from the FA-93HWS ν Gundam Heavy Weapons System Type proposed upgrade. When it is not in use the weapon is stored on the suit's waist or can dock onto the shield if required. *'Large Beam Sabre' :A more powerful version of the standard beam sabre, the weapon can generate a beam blade at both ends if required. *'Machine Cannons' :A pair of small 4-barrel gatling guns housed on ν Gundam Custom's clavicle sections, essentially machine cannons are larger versions of vulcan guns. *'Multi Hyper Launcher' :Attached to the v Gundam Custom's backpack is a Multi Hyper Launcher, combining a dual firing mechanism to allow them to either fire standard Hyper Bazooka rounds which can explode or release a volley of beams, or can fire beam Mega Particle blasts after a slight charge time. :*'Anti-Ship Missile Launcher' ::A missile launcher is attached to the barrel of the hyper launcher, containing three anti-ship missiles. *'Positron Blaster Cannon' :Stored in two pieces on the suit's hips gun for use. When in use the two parts fit together and are mounted over the shoulder. *'Shield' :The ν Custom's shield houses an I-Field generator along with an anti-beam coating, making it capable of resisting heavy beam attacks. :*'Beam Gatling Gun' ::The shield has two Beam Gatling Guns mounted underneath capable of releasing a heavy torrent of beam fire. System Features *'Dummy Launchers' : *'Psycoframe' :The mobile suit has been refitted with a more extensive psycoframe built into internal structure of the suit. This allows the pilot enhanced control of the ν Custom and its psycommu weaponry as well as granting use of the experimental Psycofield Defence System. :*'Psycofield Defence System' ::A powerful defensive system only usable by a Newtype pilot, the system makes use of the newly installed pscyoframe to emit a strong psycofield around the Phoenix which is capable of shielding the suit against incoming enemy attacks. It is boosted when in close proximity to other Newtypes with psycommu-based suits but requires all pilots to be in a fiercely determined state in order to activate, the system is complemented even further when other mobile suits are nearby which also utilise the same system. Once online the defence system reduces mobility and does leave them open to attacks exploiting psycommu systems. As an experimental system the Psycofield Defence System is used as a last resort as it puts a large amount of stress on the pilot and can risk triggering a catastrophic reaction when attacking enemy mobile suits with active psycoframes. *'Variable Phase-Shift Armor' : History Category:Tier 16 Category:Legendary Mobile Suits